


sleep sound

by Anonymous



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Thanatos and Zagreus share a bad habit, but neither of them are aware of the other's.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> zagreus is trans in this fic, and I refer to than and zag as brothers because this is pre-canon and zagreus doesnt know nyx isnt his mom yet. It makes more sense that thanatos would know they werent really brothers but Im nasty and like incest as a kink 🤭

Thanatos should not be doing this.

It was a privilege to sleep in the same bed as Zagreus. Hypnos is here too, like he often is, to his chagrin, but he's at least less of a nuisance sleeping than he is awake. Regardless, Zagreus. His dear little brother, so different from himself and his twin, and for whom he felt affection like he felt for no other.

The love he feels for Zagreus should have kept him from doing this. The desire he felt deep within his core was why he was.

Zagreus, sleeping soundly, chest rising and falling with soft little sighs, hair messy and unkempt...it was entirely too much for Thanatos to resist. It was easy, unbinding Zagreus' chiton and pulling the fabric away. A little more difficult was pulling his leggings down, but the sight was reward enough. Thanatos settled between Zagreus' bare legs, using two fingers to spread his pretty little pussy, from which protruded a flaming clit that burned brighter the more Thanatos worked his thumb over it. Oh, Zagreus was irresistible. More irresistible still was the sound he made when Thanatos sunk a finger into his cunt, sleeping but still pleasured. 

Zagreus was wet, so wet despite being asleep. Thanatos wondered if it was his own ministrations, or if perhaps Zagreus was having a particularly good dream. Maybe he'd ask Hypnos to peak in on those dreams sometime, and relay back to him what he discovered. Did Zagreus dream of him? His older brother, his best friend, so different from himself, fingering his cunt and sucking his hard clit? He wouldn't need to dream of him, now, because that's exactly what Thanatos was doing. His tongue was burning in such a way that Thanatos thought he might get addicted to it, as well as to the sound Zagreus made when he curled his fingers upwards and abused his walls.

Unconsciously Zagreus has taken to biting down on his own thumb, trying even in his sleep to contain himself. Even so, his noises were becoming louder still, breathless gasps pitching higher and higher until finally his body snapped and he came, hard, Thanatos still relentlessly working his clit even as he gushed over his fingers and his chin. Thanatos pulled away, wiped his face with his clean hand, and brought the soaked one to grip his own cock through his leggings. 

His gaze was hungry as he took in Zagreus' form--chest still heaving from the intensity of his unconscious orgasm, legs spread to accommodate Than between them, and the hand he'd been biting down on fallen to the pillow beside his head.

Thanatos needed more.

He worked his own leggings down, pinning his chiton away so he could palm at his cock unobstructed--just for a second, before he arranged Zagreus' hips on top of his lap just right that he could slide his cock against that wet warmth, no, so he could impulsively plunge it inside, violate him further than he had already. Thanatos nearly came just from the initial breach--Zagreus was hot, tight--Thanatos wondered if he'd ever taken anything larger than his fingers inside of himself. He knew Zagreus had definitely done that, having not-so-accidentally walked in on the young prince pleasuring himself, and then vanishing before he could be noticed. The memory spurs Thanatos further, gripping Zagreus' narrow hips, pulling him into his thrusts. If the way Zagreus sounded before was addictive, then the way he sounded now was intoxicating. High-pitched, breathless, moaning gasps and whines. If only Thanatos could find some way to capture the sound of it forever to play back at his leisure. Some way to capture the look on the prince's face, eyebrows knit together, eyelids glued with sleep, pretty cupid's bow lips parted. His hand was gripping the pillow beside his head, the other on top of his chest clenched in a fist. All it takes to make Thanatos cum is a soft little gasp of something that sounded like "more" from the sleeping prince, revealing that on some subconscious level, Zagreus was enjoying this.

Thanatos pulls out with a guttural (and silenced, lest he wake his twin) moan, cum splattering against Zagreus' abdomen. He would have come inside, but even drunk with lust he at least had the foresight that it'd be harder to clean his cum out of Zagreus than it would be to just wipe him down. Which he does now, using some spare fabric to wipe Zagreus clean before working his leggings back up and haphazardly pulling his chiton back into place. The guilt has already begun settling in his core where the desire had reigned just so shortly ago, but when he settles down at Zagreus' side to sleep and Zagreus turns toward him, cuddling into him on pure instinct, he knew he'd be desperate for another chance to do this again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zag's turn

Zagreus should not be doing this. Should not have done it multiple times now, but each time leaves him wanting more than he was able to take.

Thanatos, true to his godhood, slept like the dead. Upon discovering this, he's a little ashamed to admit how quickly he thought to take advantage of that. It wasn't his fault, though--Thanatos was rejecting him at every turn, especially nowadays, though it's not out of contempt; Thanatos' job is a demanding one. It was a miracle he even managed to convince Than to take a break and have a nap with him here, at all. 

Zagreus didn't have to worry about keeping himself awake as his older brother cuddled him, anticipation buzzing through his red veins and making him restless. Thanatos fell asleep quickly, through, but Zagreus still gave him a few minutes before he, ah.

He doesn't like putting a name to what he's doing. 

Pushing that thought away, Zagreus sits up, Thanatos' arm falling from where it was draped over his shoulder. "Than?" He whispers tentatively. "Are you awake?"

When he receives naught but soft breathing in response, Zagreus can't work fast enough. In his head he damned Thanatos for the length of his chiton and the number of layers he wore, because it made his own impatience all the more unbearable as he undressed his slumbering friend. But none too soon was Thanatos lying on his back, brown skin exposed to the stagnant Tartarus air and running goosebumps up his flesh. He always is so cold; Zagreus supposes that's reason enough for all the layers. 

"Don't worry, I'll warm you right up, Than," He whispers, mostly to himself, and after appreciating the view for as many seconds he can stand without diving in, takes to running his hands over Thanatos' broad chest, down his sides and over his hips. Zagreus' heart swells with desire and affection as he rubs his thumb into the jut of his hip-bones and Than sighs pleasurably, shifting his position in his sleep so his legs are slightly spread.

All the better, then. Zagreus kneels down between Than's legs, hands on his hips supporting his weight. He began mouthing over Thanatos' yet-to-be hard cock, though Than's groan and the twitch his length gave when Zagreus brushed it with his tongue indicated well enough that it would be, sooner rather than later. Zagreus lets out a quiet moan himself at the sensation of Thanatos' dead cold against his burning hot tongue, and quickly chases the feeling, lapping up the length of his cock as it hardens.

When it stands fully erect, curved up over Than's hips, Zag wraps a single hand around it to hold it at an appropriate angle before wrapping his lips around the head and taking him into his wet mouth. Thanatos hisses, his hips unconsciously jerking forward and forcing Zagreus to take him a little deeper than he was ready for. Zagreus gags, but doesn't pull off, instead pushing himself forward more yet, determined to take Than into his throat. He hadn't managed it for longer than a second yet, and this time is looking to be much the same, to his chagrin. He wishes that Thanatos was awake, so he could hold his head down and force him to take him balls deep with no choice but to learn.

Oh, that thought sounds very nice, actually. Zagreus is sure he'll have made a sticky mess in his leggings by the time he takes them off. But not yet. He was desperate to hear more of his brother's moans, to hear him so unreserved when usually he is the opposite. He pulls off so just the head remains in his mouth, sucking harsh on the overly sensitive head. Thanatos groans, head falling back against the pillows and hips twitching.

Zagreus can't wait any longer.

He pulls off with an erotic 'pop', and wipes his mouth of his saliva. He scoots himself out of his leggings, sticky strings of wet slicking his thighs as he does, and crawls on top of Thanatos. Arms on either side of his head and legs on either side of his hips. He bites his lip to hold back a moan as he slides his wet hole against Than's spit-slicked cock, grinding down once, twice trying to get him inside. Zagreus whines in frustration before reaching down to hold his cock steady, and then plunges it inside himself. 

"Oh, fuck yes," Zagreus moans under his breath, curling his toes as he steadies himself. Thanatos moans in time with him, and in his sleep he drapes one arm over his eyes. Thanatos felt massive inside of him; the first time, Zagreus thought he might cry from the sensation, but he was nothing if not determined. Fearful of waking Thanatos, he began gyrating his hips in slow, gentle circles, biting down hard on his lip to keep himself from crying out in pleasure. 

His fear was quickly forgotten, and before long he was bouncing on Thanatos' cock, eyes rolled back into his head as he chased his pleasure. He pulls himself up into a seated position with one hand braced on Thanatos' abdomen, the other covering his mouth to muffle himself. This angle felt even better, and his moans start pitching up, up, up, before he's practically singing his moans as he grinds his hips down. Thanatos was much the same, his breathing coming in fast, shallow pants.

It doesn't take long for Zagreus' pleasure to hit its peak, and he practically screams into his hand as he cums, head thrown back. He grinds wildly, but his hips eventually slow, and his heart pounds like it never has before, but...it's not enough. This whole act is cruel, if he's being honest, but crueler yet, he thinks, would be to not bring his victim his own climax.

He keeps riding, slower, now, lest the overstimulation tip over into discomfort rather than pleasure, working himself in long, smooth thrusts over Thanatos' cock. It doesn't take much longer than that before he feels Than's body tense and his cum spill inside of him, and Zagreus grins, not stopping his grinding until Thanatos whines in discomfort and his cock softens.

Zagreus watches the cum spill out of him as he pulls off, sighing at the sight of it. He swipes two fingers over his well-fucked hole, catching the thick liquid on his hand. He brings it to his mouth and licks over them, one last indulgence before he cleans himself and Thanatos up, and then joining him in his slumber.


End file.
